The Girl who Crossed Worlds
by Nina aspen wolf
Summary: What if Aquaman has a Little Sister that no one knew about and that she had disappeared when she was young where did she go ?
1. Chapter 1

Aquman and Avengers Crossover

Chapter 1

My mother Fell in love with a lighthouse keeper his name is Thomas Curry and my mother her name is Altanna and she who is the most beautiful person ever is the Queen of the Atlantis and when they fell in love they had my Big brother Arthur by now you all know who I am talking about you heard his story but you never heard my story and I will tell you all about it. I bet you never knew that Arthur had a younger sister called Alice they didn't figure out my name till I was crawling around and I would get into everything and It reminded mom of a book dad had read to her and Arthur it was called Alice in Wonderland but they named me Alice and I have loved my name since then now me and Arthur are about 2 yrs. older than me and we don't look alike where my brother got our father mocha Skin I got our mothers pearl white skin and her eyes but I got my hair from father like my brother did.

My brother and I we grew up with our father when mother left it was like something died in my father when she left us to protect us when that attack had happen I was upstairs sleeping for my nap when they attacked her and she defended us and herself it had awoken me and I was crying my eyes out I can still remember dad grabbing me and hugging me and shushing me telling me everything is okay and I quieted down and I heard my parents talking about something when the next day we were standing on the dock and mom dressed in her suit hugging Arthur and kissing him on his head and cheek when she gave him to dad and she grabbed me and kissed me on my head and my cheek and she hugged me I felt something wet on my face and I put my hands on mom face and I wiped the tears off her and then she gave me up to dad and then she jumped in the water and that was the last time me and Arthur would see her.

I was about 10 years old and Arthur 12 when we first met Nuidis Vulko he said he was sent by our mother to train us in our powers we trained with him till I was 15 and Arthur was 17 yrs. old when it all changed

Nuidis when we can see mom we have been training for a long time I think it's time for us to see her now I said to him

Yeah Nuidis doesn't she want to see us doesn't she love us anymore Nuidis says Arthur

She loves you all very much but she was punished for running away and giving birth too you two

Was our mother executed because of us? Arthur asked

And of course he said she wasn't killed he kept on denying it but Arthur wouldn't hear it anymore and he stuck to this that mom is dead but I didn't believe it and I told him that

We got into an argument about it when dad was out get food, me and Arthur went back to the same place where Nuidis taught us to swim where we trained together we were looking out at the ocean

Arthur mom is out there and I am sure she needs our help I am going to go help her do you want to come with me I say to him

You crazy you know she is dead there is no reason to go look she left us never to come back just to die we don't need to find her got that so get that idea out of your head Arthur yelled at me

You don't know that she died Nuidis said she's alive and I believe him I yell at him

Go then go ahead go look for her but don't you dare come to me crying finding out that she never loved us and that she is dead so go look for her then! He yells at me

So I stand up and look at him with defiant in my eyes and I jump into the ocean and disappear

What I didn't know was that was going to be the last time I would see my brother for a very long time


	2. Chapter 2

When I left my brother standing there watching me leave him and I dived in the water and took off to my Secret base it's an Island that I found when I was exploring the ocean after Nuidis taught me to fight and I learned to breath underwater without panicking that was hard to do so when my brother was busy helping dad do something I had decided to explore on my own and I swam quiet away from home and I had stopped and swam up to see how far I am and I had notice that I couldn't see the light house no more or hear anything from miles away.

when I see this dorsal fin come out the water little ways ahead of me and I know my brother can somewhat communicate with the fish life and I wonder can I so I dive again to see that dolphin but imagine my shock with what I thought was a dolphin was actually a baby shark and it was being attack suffocated by this plastic around its neck and black whale was fighting the shark to eat it so it was backing away and running from it so I swam straight to it and put my hands out like I seen my brother do and I close my eyes hoping it would work I was telling it to go away and don't come back and open my eyes and it was gone so turned around to notice the baby shark was swimming away so I caught up to him and grabbed the plastic and I grab my knife that I have on the side of my thigh and I cut through the plastic and I smiled at him and told him that he can go now that it was off of him and I let him go and I continued to swim on my way

When I head up to the surface when I see an island over there so I decided to swim to it and to see if it had any fruit on the island all that swimming got me hungry. I reach the island and I just flop down on the sand and lay there with my eyes close soaking up the sun. I open my eyes and get up off the ground I decided to explore this little island here when I start walking around I notice that no human life has ever touched this place before. I decided to build a little hut for when I come and go from here, a I found a gold mine right there up top hanging down is a pineapple and now I have to figure out how am I going to get it down I tried throwing my knife at it and it didn't end up to great it got stuck in the bark of the tree. so I decided to try to climb it didn't work out either now I have a bruise on my butt shaking my head I decided to shake the tree loose to see if the pineapple would come lose so now I am shaking the tree with my strength. When I don't notice a that there is something else up there so here I am shaking the tree and the pineapple falls down but guess what else a stupid snake and it falls right on me so here I am on the ground eyes close and I sit up a little bit when I feel something sliding on me and I open my eyes when I see it staring at me and I scream and I jump up and take off running but I didn't realize that this island is kind of small so I was running around and I kept on running into the snake and it is curled around my pineapple so here I am finally stopped running and I grab a stick so I won't touch it if it got to close

"You're on my pineapple I tried really hard to get it so get off of it snaky" I say to it

It just looks up at me and does 'snnnn" to me and I turn my head

"oh yeah well then " and I turn around to find something I can throw at the snake I don't know what it eats and it looks kind of skinny and when I was running around the island I didn't notice any mice running about so maybe it would eat a fish. So I jump in the water and try to find a decent size fish just enough for it to let go of my pineapple so here I am looking everywhere for fish and for some reason I don't see any when all of a sudden.

I feel this poke on my back and I slowly turn around when I see this octopus about as big small cat and it sticks itself on my leg so now here I am trying to shake it loose when I feel another poke on my back and I turn and it's this mean looking old sharp looking and its huge and all I can see is the teeth shining and take off and it follows me all over and I am trying to get away from it when I see this sinking ship so I take off over there to hide. I go throw the hole of the ship and hide when I start swimming a little bit to the side by this glass window and I notice that its gone, so I try to take off when I am about too it rams into my chest and I flew back into the ship and it goes for one more hit when this little thing comes out of nowhere and hit it and I look at it and I realize that it's that shark that I saved and its defending me so go back into the ship looking for anything to fight it and I notice this harpoon stick and I grabbed It in time because it sure has beaten up that baby shark so I throw it and it hits the barracuda and I swim after it and I grab the stick and swim back to the little shark and it starts to swim away when all of sudden it turns around and comes fast and bites its head off chewing it. So I rip off a piece of it and put it in front of the octopus and it lets go and eats that piece when I break it in half and swim back up top to see how far I am away from the island when I notice it am not that far off so I head back there and I reach the beach and I start walking to the snake with the half of a barracuda hopefully it takes it so I look at it and back to the snake

"Here snaky snaky here some nice fish for you now I hope you let go of that pineapple for me " I say to the snake

it lift its head up and stares at me so I throw the fish little ways and it takes off after it and I run and grab the pineapple and take off to the beach when I put the pineapple down on this big rock and grab my knife from my thigh when I realized I got it stuck in the tree ugh can this day get any worse when I think this it starts to rain on me ugh so I go to my little shelter that I built and sit underneath when something shinny catches my eye and I go check It out I have to dig a little bit to get it out but it's a big shark tooth and sharp so I use it to cut open my pineapple and I start eating it omg the sweet but tang taste hits my tongue soo good and when I am eating it starts to dribble down my chin but I don't care I am hungry and nobody is around and I eat it all up and then I fell asleep on the ground.

I wake up to the sun shine in my face and I sit up slowly arms over my head stretching tilt I heard my back pop twice then I look down on my lap and there is that same snake that I gave the fish too and its curled up in my lap I don't know what to do when it raises its head and stare at me and it slithers off of me and goes back into the little forest behind my little hut I shake my head and decided to go back into the forest to look around maybe I can have my own little secret base here since no one knows this place it would be perfect to do it here so here I am searching for a little clearing for it to happen when I find it its perfect for me there's trees and flowers all around its like that purple, blue, green red, yellow flowers all around and I walk to the middle of this flower meadow and I look around and I plop down on my back and look at the blue sky with a couple of clouds. I get up and decided it's time to get to work on my secret base so I walk to the hut and break it down and move some of the stuff to the meadow and here I am sweating with all the work I am doing when I decided to find some big leaves and maybe so rope so that I can pull it through the forest to the meadow. I find the big four leaves to do it now I all have to find is rope but I don't think I will find it here on the island so I put my stuff down and I walk to the beach and walk into the water and I dive down to find those ships where I was hiding from that barracuda I swim down there and I notice the baby shark is still around so is that octopus but I just keep on swimming to that ship and I look around and I go to the deck and I notice that there is a rope and a flag and I widen my eyes when I notice that it's a black flag with skulls on it's a pirate ship so I get the rope and the flag I put it under my arm and I go looking around for some artifacts for my secret base I find a jeweler box and a sword and brown over the shoulder bag I grab that and I go back to the surface and to my island to look at my fines and I am excited that I found a sword how cool is that I take it out of its sheath and I start hitting the big weeds around and I am just having fun hitting things with it when I get hit on the head with a coconut like from a freaking cartoon and I am holding my head and crying a little bit when my stomach starts growling and I look at the coconut and I grab my sword and I hit a couple times till it cracked open and when It did I open it up and took a drink of the juice it had and I start using that shark tooth to scrap the inside and eat the coconut when I remember that I found that jelwery box and I open it and it has some red rock and some blue and yellow coins inside but then I notice this necklace it has a golden chain with like this blue and red wrapped around and then it has this purple/blue/green stone conncected to it and look at it and I try it on and it fits and I am keeping this with me. I get done eating and I get my stuff ready to take to the meadow and I pull it all into the meadow and I get to work. I smile at my secret base and it even has a flag I am soo happy with it I turn to the beach to make sure I grabbed everything when I hear

"This is where you are Alice I was looking all over you know your brother and father are very worried about you "Nuidis says to me

I look at him and I smile and I throw my arms up in the air

"Look this island I claim it as mine this is going to be my secret base where I can get away from everyone just for a while" I say to him

"Well that good for you how about its time to go home now" he says to me

"Okay just wait I got to do one last thing" I say to him and I run back to my secret base and I grab the shark tooth and I carve my name into it and I run back to Nuibis we can go now and we both walk into the water and we take off home.


	3. Chapter 3

"So how did you find me Nuibis" I say to him

" well would you believe it if I told you your mother used to do the same when she was younger she would get all upset with her father and she would take off all over the place and I was usually the one to find her and I had gotten so good at it that the king would call me the finder of the princess and you know what that island that you were on was one of your mother favorite places to be when she got mad and wanted to get away for a while me and her we would sit there for hours on end just talking." Says Nuibis

"Really she stayed there at that same island!" I say with excitement

" Yes she really stayed there for a while then she found a new hiding place but I found her there too but there was one place she hid at and I couldn't find her and when I see her the next day and I asked her where she went and she told me this story about an island full of women who call themselves Amazon and they were not just any ordinary women but they were created by the gods to help men kind but something went wrong and they ended up going to war against this god called Aries and he was the god of war so you can imagine that the battle was long and hard plus some of the other gods where on the Amazon side but the god Aires was too strong for them and he had slayed the gods except one God the Almighty Zeus with his power and the Amazon they both took him down but they both knew that he had survived the attack and was hiding somewhere out there so with his last power he created this island so that they women could train and survive until the time was right so he also created this protective barrier so no one from the outside world would never know that they were there" says Nuibis

"So how did mom find them if they were so hard to find "I say to him

"Well I was just getting to that part so be patient Alice" he says to me

" Sorry it's just I never really hear any stories about mom unless it about her being queen over but Atlantis and how much she sacrificed for us" I say to him

"Yeah well if your brother wasn't so hard headed about how your mother apparently didn't love you guys because I know your mother and she loved every inch of you guys she used to tell me what Arthur first word was and his first steps and how when you were a couple months old you had rolled over and took off and they couldn't find you till they heard you giggling with Arthur" he says

"I know you tell Arthur and me that all the time "I say to him

"I just miss your mother so much she was my best friend and when she left and came back I was glad she had the happiness with your father and the time she had with him came about of her having two precious children that would one day rule Atlantis and when I tell her stories it reminds me of how much fun we had before we had our responsibility" he says to me

I look at him and I turn and I hug him tightly and I feel his arms wrap around me and he put his head on my head

"No matter what happened to mom because I know she is alive somewhere just waiting for us to rescue her but me and Arthur will always be there for you no matter what so you will be stuck with us forever " I say to him

We stay like that just for a little bit longer then he let go of me

"So what happened with the Amazon women and how did mom find it if it was impossible to find" I say to him

" Well like you said it is impossible to find but that's only if your flying and on a ship but underwater is the same so she went a certain way and kept on swimming till she hit the beach and walked on the sand and there were like this rocks high as the sky white rocks all in front so she went to explore and when she did she found a village of women sharpening tools and weapons bows and arrows and daggers she had told me and she had found a something she could hide in so no one would notice her strange clothing and she just kept on walking higher and higher until she reached the highest peak there and was just looking at the people working when this little girl ran into her and they both fell to the ground and when they fell your mother hood had fell down and what your mother did notice of that village is that no one in that village had blond hair like she does so she had put the hood up for safety and when the little girl knocked into her she had recognized that she Is not from here so your mother took off running back to the water and she was almost there when she got thrown into a tree and of course your mother fought back against this person and they were fighting and they were evenly matched with each other and when they hit with their hands the both went flying and your mother had gotten up seen who she was fighting and it was the little girl from before she and then she seen how close she was to the edge and jumped back into the water and when she hit the water she didn't know that the little girl jumped right after and your mother swam down and she turned around when she notice the little girl was sinking and not swimming so knowing your mother she swam as fast as she could and grabbed the little girl and reached the surface and swam to the other side of the island where the beach was at and put her down there and got the water out of her. So she swam back down into the water to get some sea shells for the little girl thinking she would like them and maybe she wouldn't be so trying to fight her as she gathered her sea shells the little girl on the beach had woken up and had sit up when she notice that she was not in the water anymore she was looking down when she heard the splashing sounds and she looked up and she seen this person in a lite blue clothes and she had the most beautiful hair that looked like the sun but white as a flower petal and she was just staring at her when she handed her these different rocks ?

"These are Sea shells not rocks and I thank you for the complement my name is Atlanna" I said to her

The child looked down at the sea shell as she had called them she never seen anything like this before they are unique and beautiful

"My name is Diana and I live on this island with my mom and my friends here "she said to Atlanna

"That's cool you know where I come from is deep down in the ocean there is a whole town of people bigger than this place" say to her

And she just looked down at me with her big brown eyes with curiosity as a young child can

"How about this I tell you about my people and you tell me about your people "I say to her

" Yes please I would like that very much you see there is nothing to do here beside running away from teachers my mother has for me I don't want to do that I want to learn to fight but mother forbade me from learning " Diana say to me

I look at her and I nod my head

" I know the feeling my father is the same way he wants to marry me off in a couple years or so I have been fighting him on that and that I have to learn to dance and history of the people which I already know and it's like he don't want me to be me if you can understand that it's like he wants to mold me into this nice quiet elegant Princess and obedient one and I just can't be like that I guess the only reason I have not just given into staying away is because of my friend I wouldn't want him to alone there by himself that is why whenever he comes to get me I just go with him" I say to her

This little girl looks at me with tears in her eyes as I sat down next to her and she turns around and hugs my waist I take a couple of breaths and I start to tell her about my people and when I finished she told me all about her people and the story that her mother tells her. We get to know each other more and since then I would visit her every so often and we would talk about everything that was going on with our lives the last time I talked to her was when I ran away from Atlantis I had just got to the beach when she was waiting for me it was like she knew I was coming and when she seen me she gave me this tight hug

"I ran away from my father and my kingdom he wanted me to marry some royal person and I was supposed to be getting my dress on but I snuck away and I took off I just wanted to let you know just in case I won't be back" I tell her with tears in my eyes and she this beautiful little girl I had met a couple years ago now a stunning young woman hugs me again

"You will always be my friend and you are always welcome here we and I can protect to you from your father "Diana says to me

I look at her and I shook my head at her

"I don't want to bring this trouble onto your beauty island here plus this is my mess my destiny as I think it's because in my heart it feels like I am going the right direction and it not for me to stay on this island because I feel like in a couple years or so when you are ready your destiny will come to you and maybe then if it will allow it we will meet again my friend "I say to her

And before she says another word I take off back into the ocean

"Your mother before she disappeared I had helped her get away and she had told me about her friend on the island and everything about it and she had hugged me and that was the last I saw of her until about ten years she evaded them that got close to her once and the hurt her but she still disappeared until four yrs. latter when they found her with your father and brother Alice "Says Nuibis

"It took them at long to find her?" I say

"Well the ocean is a vast place we all had to look everywhere before we figured out she was on land plus I was trying to delay them but I could only give her a little bit time before they found her" say Nuibis


	4. Chapter 4

" By that time her father had calmed down a little bit and when they found her he had ordered his most trusted solders to scout around the island and when they reported back to him and had told him of her and what they seen of her that she has two children with a human and that her children are her father was mad but he was glad she found love even though it wouldn't last long because he already made arrangement with another king and he had already promised her hand in Marriage for her here in the sea and one thing about Atlanna Father he never go back on his promise and the other party was getting restless he held them off as long as he could before he sent solders to get your mother but of course your mother the tough ruthless warrior she is took them down it was his warning and she knew that now her father knew where she lived and were her children lived at and he wasn't afraid to send people his solders after her so she made the decision and it was too leave you and your brother "says Nuibis

"I get it she left to protect us but it has been years why haven't she sneaked away and came back to us "I say

" Alice your mother when she returned they made sure that she was watched 24hrs and that they knew where she was going at all times they weren't going to let her go roaming around again so they put a solider on her every time and they put a tracking device on her too and she knew it too so she bide her time and was a very good Queen Patiently waiting for the right time to leave but she knew her duty too and the king wanted a son so she gave him one but just because she didn't love the father she still loved her son so very much but the father was mean person so she had to stick around for a while till he was able to defend himself from his own father and by that time they had quit putting guards with your mother so she escaped but she was caught about a couple miles away but it seemed your mother knew where your brother was at he had taken a boat and was out in the middle of the ocean and he was in the water your brother he was practicing his moves in the ocean with the trident she had left it and she was watching so she made a move to get closer but she didn't realize that the king had tracked her down there says Nuibis

"What how did the king find mom she's a fast swimmer so they shouldn't have found her "I say

"Well remember I told you had put tracking devices on her she thought she had gotten them all off but the king was devious without her knowing he had switched out a ring she wore everyday it was something your dad had given her and she couldn't part with it so when he switched it out he had put a tracking device in the fake ring so when your mother made the escape she also had the ring on. All he had to do is catch up with her and when he notice she had stopped so he snuck up on your mother but before he did that he was hiding he wanted to know what made her stop and what he seen made him Jealousy with rage she was watching Arthur doing his practice with the trident and he had notice that looked a little bit like your mother and that he also had your mother old trident the king recognized it because at the end of it would have these three black rings around the bottom your mother had put them there so they wouldn't get mixed up with the guards when she trained with them when she was younger anyway Arthur also did this thing that only your mother can do that's when he realized what your brother was a half breed. He swam back to his kingdom with the guards caring your mother he threw her in the room and he confronted her about it she admitted to it that she had fallen in love with someone and had a child with them. So she was punished for trying to leave the king and for having a half breed son and she was the only one who knew so he had to get rid of her fast before she could tell anyone so he sacrificed her to the creatures of the trench "Says Nuibis

I look at him for a little bit and I notice that we are starting to get closer and closer to home so I let my mind wander for a little bit and when we reached the shores of the beach I turned around before Nuibis can leave

"Do you believe that she is still alive" I say

He turns around and stares at me then the water for a while we are standing there and I am waiting for his answer

" Alice the ocean is a vast wonderfully place but the trench and the creatures that live there are horrendous and they are strong I want to believe that your mother my best friend is alive but it has been yrs. since she went in the trench by now your mother would have come home to let us know that she is alive I want to believe with all my heart that she is alive but I cannot because no one has ever survived the trenched and your mother is another victim of that place so no I do not think she is alive even though I so badly want to believe it Alice " Nuibis say to me in a sad voice

I couldn't help myself and I threw myself to him and gave him a long hug and when I pull away but still holding on to his arms

"Nuibis don't worry I believe mother is alive and when I get older I will go and find her and bring her here to show dad and brother "I say to him

He pats my head

"Well Alice that means that you have to get strong enough to handle this ocean otherwise it will spit you out before you even begin your journey "he say to me

I nodded my head at him and he leaves and I am staring at the ocean when I hear

"Alice!"

I look up and there is dad and I take off running and I slam into dad and he is squeezing me with his might

"I thought I lost you Alice me and Arthur were looking everywhere for you where did you go my daughter "says Dad

" Sorry Papa " I say to him but then I look at him and then I tell him about what had happened all of it even my secret base but I made him pinkie swear that he wouldn't tell anyone about it even Arthur he had smiled at that and patted my head we had walked back home to the lighthouse

"Papa I am going to get some clean close and take a shower I smell like fish "I tell him

"Okay dear while you do that I will let your brother know that your home safe "he say

I nodded my head and go to the bathroom to take my nice hot shower

I came out of the bathroom when the sun was setting and I went into my room to get my pajamas on and brush my hair to get the knots out of it

"Alice dinner is done come down and eat "yells papa

"Okay dad I will I am just finishing up brushing my hair then I will be right down" I say

So I came out of my room and I am assaulted with this aroma of my favorite dish Lemon chicken with rosemary and with red potatoes is my favorite and its papa too I walk down the stairs and papa is setting up the table when I notice that there is only two plates one for him and me

"Papa where is Arthur is he not eating with us tonight?" I say

"Yeah he is hanging out with his friends tonight since I called him and told him that you were safe so he decided to hang out with his friends and spend the night over there "says Papa

" okay then " I say then I dug into my food we ate quietly and when we were done I gave my bones to the dog but only the big bones we sat on the couch and watched some TV before I decided to go to bed

"Goodnight dad "I say to him

"Wait Alice I want to tell you something "he says to me

"What is it Papa "I say

"Alice when you disappeared for these two day my mind was with nothing but worry for you I was afraid something bad had happened to you your only 12 yrs old you are not old enough to go and explore by yourself what if something happened and I wouldn't been able to help you because I wouldn't know where you were at so did your brother was with nothing but worry and I couldn't help but think that you wouldn't come back to us you look so much like your mother I was afraid one of her people seen you and took you away from us "say Papa

I put my head down tears coming down my face I didn't mean for him to feel like this me making him sad because of what I did

"Promise me Alice if you decide to go exploring again you take your brother with you don't go alone my sweat Alice "Papa say to me

I walk back down the stairs and I look at him with my tears coming down my face and I hug him really tightly I put my face in his shirt and he put his head down into my hair and I can feel the tears going through my hair my Papa was crying too hard I didn't know I had worried him this much

"I promise Papa that I would never leave you like that I love you Papa" I say to him

If only I knew what I know now I wouldn't have made that promise to him because in 4yrs from now I end up breaking his heart again like my mother did to him.


	5. Chapter 5

I am sitting here on my island laying down on the sand and with my snake sitting on my stomach she has gotten bigger since I last visited during the last 4 yrs. I have been building up my secret base I got a house up and I had brought some mice and other critters here so that my snake wouldn't starve to death and when I visit my island I will also visit my shark that I saved and the octopus they protect this island

" snakie me and my brother got into an argument but I am tired of hearing him saying mom is dead but I know that in my heart that she Is alive somewhere out there it's just that she can't get to us so I am going to go find her and bring her back here to prove to my brother that she is alive it's going to be a very big I told you so from me to him when I prove him wrong and since I am older now and I can defend myself even better now since I was 12 the last time I went to explore the ocean but now since I am 15 yrs. old I can do it now" I say

To snakie and she just moves her head to the side and licks my face and takes off back into the little jungle behind me I had added more trees to fruit ones like oranges limes and lemons and peaches apples and pears all the good fruit here and it all grows nice and good my island has even bee's here and so I go back to my little shack and I grab my brown satchel and I open it up and there is my shark tooth and that necklace I found in the jewel box in the pirate ship and put it on and I put my shark tooth back into my satchel and I go to my trees and I grab a couple of fruits for the journey just in case I get hungry latter and I have a snack and I walk back to the shore and I turn around to face my island

"By snakie take care of the island while I am gone "I yell to the forest

I continue to walk into the ocean and before I go under I take one more look at it and I dive in I go in the other direction away from the island and home swimming around when I see this city underneath the water it's so beautiful is this Atlantis the kingdom mom is from maybe that's where I can find out where this trench is and save mom so I hid underneath this big Stingray when it gets closer to the wall of Atlantis when this laser thing comes and scans this thing in front of us and it allows it to go through I panic a little bit hopefully it won't notice me so when it's the stingray turn it scans and it beeps and says intruder alert and the doors start closing I take off swimming faster and I barely make it through it almost closes on my foot but I made it and I start looking around all these pretty lights and stores all around when I notice a couple of fish guards walking around and I decided to follow them around and I coroner them and I go up to them and I tap them on the shoulder

"Excuse me sir do you happen to know where these Trenches are at? " I ask them

They turn around and the guy to the right of me

"Why would you want to know where the Trenches are at girl?" he says

" Well my little brother friend had dared him to go to the trenches to prove that he is strong and I am just trying to stop him from doing anything stupid it's just I don't know where they are at and they had this map that shows where it was so I was wondering if you could tell me please ?" I say to them

They look at each other and turn around and they whisper to each other and they nod their heads and turn back to me

"well Girl I wouldn't know where your brother friend have gotten this map of where the trenches where at but I will have to get them because those trenches are scary place and it's not place for kids to be and playing at so they are at because that is forbidden and it's against the law so how about you described me your brother and I will go see if he is there and take him back to you how about that girl?" he say

I look at him and nodded my head he's going to lead me straight to it I will just have to follow him

"Okay thank you please bring my brother and his friend back here thank you very much " I say to them both and they take off and wait a few minutes and I start following them the leave through is secret back door and before it shuts all the way I make it through and I almost get caught but I hid in the shadows and they couldn't see me and then they just take off fast very fast there is a couple of times I almost lose them but I notice the water getting colder them usually and it's like there is barely any light down here and they are looking around and they just turn around and they swim back to the palace but I hear them

"They must have either lied to her or just turned back home "he says

I just shake my head and wait for a little while they get further away so they won't see me and I take a couple of breaths and shake my head to try to get the nerves out of my system and I count

3 , 2 , 1 and I take off so fast and I am moving around objects pieces of boats and I stop to take a breather when I notice this black things moving around and its already dark in here as it is but I can still make out this dark shapes and now it looks like they are coming after me and I take off scared out of my mind I am swimming as fast as I can but I am not fast enough these things are faster than me and every turn I take there is like 10 more of them there and they are following me and one of them reaches over and grabbed my shoulder leaving scratches into my shoulder and I scream and I start to cry and I move away from him and I take another turn and I can barely see anything here when I hit a wall and it gets me dazed a little bit and I move to the left they have me blocked in all directions I back into the wall and I grabbed my necklace and I close my eyes and they moved in on me

I have my eyes close I am waiting for something to happen when I open them I am in this rings of fire it looks like and I am falling and I look up and I see those monster but the ring is slowly closing and then I see no more of those things and I keep falling and I look down I see another ring opening up and I fall right through it into a chair and I bounce off and I hit my head on this edge of this table and It goes black

When I wake up I notice that I am in a room and I somebody put me on the a bed because I could of sworn I was on the ground outside. I look around and notice that there is only a dresser and chair and table and just this bed on the floor, I start moving around and I try to stand up when this wave of dizzy hits me and I lean against the wall when the bedroom door open and this teen with brown hair and a brown eyes and he comes in holding a tray of tea and little bit of fruit and cracker and he quickly puts it down on his dresser and grabs me and puts me back on the bed

" Sit down you have been out for about 3 days I found you in an ally couple days ago behind my dad stall " the boy says to me

I look at him "where am I at "I say

"You don't know where you are?" he says

"Well If I knew where I was I wouldn't have asked now would I so please tell me where I am at "I say

He nods his head and smile like its funny "you are in New York the east side though so it's the poor side of New York though "he say

"NEW YORK?!" I yell

He flinches in shock by the volume of my voice

"Yeah New York Why where are you from?" he say

I look at him debating on either telling him the truth or just to lie

"I am not from here I am from Main" I say

"hmm that's not far from here but what were you doing in the ally just there on the ground I was afraid that something had happened so my dad and I helped you and laid you down on my bed since I told them that I would take care of you plus our winter is coming and it's been getting rough out there and it's not safe for someone like you to be out there by yourself" he say

I look at him all weirdly and I shake my head

"Thank you for bringing me here and taking care of me while I was asleep and why I was in ally I don't really know myself one minute I was hiding from these things and the next thing I knew I was falling through this ring of colors I guess you could call it that and the next thing I know is that I hit my head on something and I pass out and I woke up here "I say

He looks at me in disbelief and I could tell that he didn't believe a word I just said to him

" you fell from a ring of colors is that right that sounds so ridiculous you must of hit your head harder than I thought you do have a little bump on your head " he says and reaches and touches my forehead

And I slap his hand away from my face

" you don't believe me then well then bring that tea over here and I will show you something ridicules but you got to promise me with your life that you will not tell anyone about it do you understand " I say to him

He looks at me and nods his head and brings the tea to me and he holds it while I move my hand in front of It and at first the tea doesn't do anything then it ripples and then I concentrate really hard and it comes out of the cup and forms a tea ball and a heart and a fish and then I put it back into the cup and I look up at him to see his face he looks like he is about to faint and he quickly puts it back on the dresser and then he falls on his butt looking at me and his face just goes pale as like a ghost he was already pale as it was but now geez

"You alright there?" I say

He jumps up "That was so cool how you did that?" he say

"I was born this way me and my brother "I say to him and then I decided to tell him the whole story on how me and my brother came about he just sat there listening intently to what I was saying and when I was done we had drank up the tea and ate the crackers and fruit that he brought in and it was all delouses

" So I told you that I live in main so maybe we can take a trip there my dad and brother most be worried about me " I say

"Yeah we can take a trip there but we have to wait a couple days till the weekend plus it seems like you are still a little bit week since that fall in the ally "he says

I smile at him and he begins to pick up the silver plate with the tea on it and he begins to head to the door when I realize I don't know his name

"My name is Alice what's your name" I say before he leaves the room

He turns back to me and looks at me and "My name is Howard Stark and it's nice to meet you "he say and the door closes.


	6. Chapter 6

As Howard closes the door I lay back down on the bed looking at the ceiling wondering how the heck I got here maybe I got some sort of super powers that it only activated when I am in danger. I look at the door again just waiting for Howard to get back here so we can discuss how we can get me back home to Main and dad, Arthur, I miss them hopefully they won't notice I am not at home again I know papa has been having a hard time with Arthur he's been acting up and missing school so he takes some of the attention off of me just for a while but pretty soon Papa will know that I am not home and he will get worried I sit up and get off the bed and I walk back in forth pacing just waiting for Howard to get back here when I hear the door knob turn and I look over there and the door opens its Howard

"Umm Howard I was wondering if you could help me get back home my dad and brother will probably start worrying about me not being home" I say

" well I can help you get home but you're going to have to wait till tomorrow when dad is not using the car and I can drive you back " he say

" Okay that's fine I can wait one more day I will just have to explain to dad what happened do you have a phone I can call him" I ask

"Sorry no we can't afford one only the rich have phones in there house "he say to me

I nod my head thinking it's true that having a phone is expensive dad only has like one phone at the house and if he's not at the house usually he's at the bar visiting with his friends there so there's no reason to phone him he might not even be home at this time

"Okay I can stay here for the night then in the morning we can go Maine "I say

"Alright then we can stay in and I have a couple of questions to ask you about your power "Howard says to me

So all night Howard ask me question about everything about me and my power how I can move the water I gave him some answers not all but through the night we just talked and talked until we slowly fell asleep on his bed

The next day I slowly open my eyes and I snuggle deeper back into the covers and the pillow when I feel a poke on my back and I just closed my eyes too so I move my arm to swat it away when the poking stopped and then my nicely warm blanket was taken away from me so I opened my eyes to yell at Arthur for taking my blanket again but when I opened them it was not Arthur I seen it was Howard who stood there with the blanket in his hand looking at me when I remember that I was not home in Maine I am here in New York With Howard

"Come on now it's time to go you have to get up while I get the keys from father okay Alice "he says to me

So I get up and I fix the bed and I go to the mirror and try to fix my hair it's a little puffy but I put my hair back into a ponytail and I try to straighten out my wrinkly shirt that I am wearing and my pants doesn't do much but I got it a little bit better when Howard comes and opens the door and shows me he is holding the keys in his hand so he grabs my hand and takes me to the car and I notice that it's like one of those old cars from back in the day my Papa had showed me a picture of him and his dad when he was young

"Here Alice sorry I rushed you out of the house dad doesn't know that you're here and I had asked him last night to borrow his key for the car since he is not working today since he works at fruit stand and I snagged this from the table dad has the best fruit in town "he smiles at me and hands me the red apple

I take a bite out of it and you can just hear the sound of bite and the sweet taste just erupts on my tongue and it's just delicious

"It's Delicious "I say I take another bite and that the last thing we talk about until we reached Maine

When we reached a town then I gave him direction to where my home is

"It's beautiful the ocean is so close I can smell the sea salt ocean and is that a dolphin?" he says

" yes it's my favorite when we get to my home I can show you the spots I like to sit at and just stare at the sea it's just so beautiful I love the sea to my heart that's were my father met my mother by the sea" I tell him

When we reached the turn for the hill

"We are coming up my house we should start to see it pretty soon "I say

I was sitting on the edge of my sit just waiting to see my green and white light house again I never thought I would miss it that bad probably of all the excitement I had yesterday I thought to myself

" when we get there I will introduce you to my brother Arthur and my Papa he would probably want to make you something to eat since you basically saved me in that ally I probably wouldn't know what had happen if you weren't there " I say to him

He doesn't say anything but I can tell his cheeks are getting a little red

We hit the road up there and we come upon a clearing with no house there just grass rocks and that's it he stops the car

"I must have turned at the wrong sign "he says

I got out of the car and I start walking slowly but I gradually get to a fast run to where my house should have stood and I land on my knees and I wince as the rocks dug into my skin and I put my hands on the dirt and I couldn't hold it anymore and I let this loud scream/cry and I start digging at the spot when Howard came over and was in front of me so he grabbed my hands and I didn't notice but I was saying my home is not here over and over again and he hugs me my face goes into his chest and I cry and cry while I am doing this he is rubbing my back after like an hour or two I finally stop crying but I don't move my face from his chest

"With some of the questions you asked me last night I should of known that something was amiss when you talk you don't talk like you belong here like in this era plus when we got into the car you really amazed by it when I know everyone basically has seen that kind of car "he says while he put his chin on top of my head

"I didn't realize or I just didn't want to face the reality of my situation when I notice your room didn't have a TV even my brother room have a tv and we don't have that much money either and when you said that only the rich have phones I should have notice it then were I am from basically everyone has a phone "I say

"I don't know what to tell you" he says

"I just want to go home "is say

I close my eyes on his chest we sit there for a while just thinking

"I will do everything in my power to help you get home "he says

I lift my head up and I look at him

"How can you help me get home I don't even know how I got here plus I am only 16 and how old are you?" I say

" I am 17 yrs. old and on the how part well just use our imagination and science to get you home maybe I can recreate that thing you went through it kind a sounds like some sort of door way that you went through so maybe we can create it and you can go back home " he say

" but we are not smart enough for that you need to be really smart to do that stuff and science stuff is not really my thing I never been able to pass that class in school" I say to him

"Just trust me I will protect you and help you "he say

"Why do you want to protect me and why are you doing all of this just for somebody you met in the ally a couple days ago" I say

He looks at my eyes then to the ground

" when I first saw you I thought that you must have been mugged or something like that and when my mother was alive she was the most caring person and she would always try to help out people who were in need and you were just laying there I didn't think anything would happen when I brought you home and laid you down on the bed your hood moved and I have never seen hair like yours before it just looks like its white so I put your hood back up and I covered you up with the blanket but you had woke up and opened your beautify full blue eyes and I just knew there was something Extraordinary about you and I had to find out what it was and each day we got a little bit closer and closer and when you showed me your power I just knew it you were something Incredible and then today when you ran and sat down you screaming to your heart content to let that anguished out that's when I knew I see you as a friend my only friend in this dread full place but a friend nother less and when I see you crying I didn't like it that when I decided to protect you " he said

I look at him and I hug him and give him a little squeeze

"Thank you" I say

From that day onwards Howard kept his word he went to school and I stayed at the house he told his dad that I had nowhere to go that I got kicked out his dad had just looked at me and he hugged me and he had put me to work at the fruit stand while Howard went to school and when he came back from school he taught me what he learned we did that till he graduated high school then he went on to college were he started working with machines that when Howard got his big break he made something extraordinary and then boom he started his own business he didn't want to call it Howard he called it by his last name Stark and from then on he just got bigger and bigger and bigger till he was the richest man in the world and he kept on his word he tried to find any possible way to get me home because while Howard had aged he was now 26 yrs. old and I should be 25 yrs. old I didn't look like it I look like I am still 16 so we both knew what would happen I would outlive Howard and I would see him die as an old man and he didn't want that to happen he was afraid to leave me alone in this world with no one to confide in he came close to some one name Peggy Carter he brought her to me one day while I was home I had moved to Maine where my father lighthouse was and now it not there anymore I had ask Howard if you could build me house there so I can still be by the sea and he said yes he visited often when he could but lately he was quiet busy with this Rebirth program to me it sounded like a good idea right now with how we are at war with Germans and they have been experimenting so hopefully something good comes out of this he had brought Peggy over to tell me if something ever happens to him to rely on Peggy she can help you out he said and he told Peggy some things about how I came to be here and how we are working on a way to get me back but so far nothing has progressed so I have been her and now I only like I turned 17 she was skeptical at first but when a big stormed hit and wave huge as my house came over the rocks and was about to hit it I had controlled the water and I pushed it back down into the ocean geez though she was in shock when I came back inside her mouth was open and I just laugh and I told her you and Howard made the same expression a couple years later they had changed the name from Rebirth program to the super solider program they had finally got it to work and they person it worked on his name is Steve Rogers Howard had come over one day with some flowers and wine to celebrate the success of it working I know how hard he wanted it to work and I am glad it did so we sat at my little table and he just talked and talked about how it went and how he thinks Steve is Smitten for Peggy and me and him we just gossiped all day long about it.

A year later Marched 1945 Howard came to my house shirt all messy and pants all wrinkled and I knew something bad must of happened because Howard never leaves anywhere with his clothes all wrinkle it's something his mother could never stand wrinkles in clothes since his mother worked at a seamstress factory everything had to be nice and neat and no wrinkles in clothes she had put that in his head so I knew something had to be very wrong when I turned on the light to the kitchen and seen Howard with his hand in his hand and a bottle on the table and his shoulders where shaking I walked into the kitchen with my blanket and covered him with it and I hugged him he turned around in the chair and put his face into my stomach and cried all night long when he finally settled down he told me everything that had happened and that Steve Rogers went down in the Pacific and no one can find him they checked everywhere I finally asked him what the really matter is because this kind of reaction couldn't just be that Steve disappeared and he finally broke down and told me the whole truth how he been working with the government making weapons and how it's a toll on his mind and that they only good thing that came out of it was Steve Rogers he was a person who protected and was doing good in the world taking down Hydra bases and That he was also a member of the SSR that Howard and Peggy are part of after Howard got done telling me all of this I just continued to hug him and I told him that everything in its own time with fixes itself when its ready too so don't worry too much Howard he left a couple hrs. after that and a couple years later the government accused Howard of selling his weapons to the enemy and people started going after Howard he started to distance himself from me so I was out of the loop for a couple of years I tried to contact Howard but he would never pick up I even went to his house to find him but he wasn't home so I went back home and I tried calling again but he never picked up once but Peggy came over once awhile and she told me that the reason Howard Distance himself away from me was because one of the Enemy had my picture at his base and it was me walking on the sand and it freaked him out and he figured if he wasn't near me I wouldn't be a target for his enemy she told me after she told me I stopped calling him and going to his house so I waited for him to start talking to me again but during that time I decided to train and train and train some more so that If I ever need to fight I knew how and I even had Peggy help train me in fighting too

The year was 1970 May 29 I just got done going for a swim and I had just taken a quick shower and put on purple shirt and some jeans when he called me on the phone and I swear to my life I have never heard this side of him when he called me he was frantic and he didn't know what to do and that I had to come to this hospital right away I tried asking him what was wrong with him why he was in the hospital but he wouldn't tell me just the room number and the hospital he was at and to get there right away and he hangs up so I get into my car and took off as fast as I could and when I reached the hospital I went to the nurse station to get direction where his room was at on the top floor of course and I took off when I got there I burst through the door and there was Howard and a Women laying in this bed with pillows all around her and Howard looked at me when I got there

"What's the matter Howard is something wrong with you?" I asked

"Nothing is wrong with me in fact everything is great today!" he said

"Then why did you call me all frantically on the phone got me worried for nothing "I say

" Well I wouldn't say it was for nothing Alice I know me and you drifted apart and I know it is my fault for that but I wanted to let you know something important has happened and I want you to be part of that " he said

I look at him "what important has happened and who is she? " I asked

"Alice I would like you to meet my wife Marie "he says

"Nice to meet you Marie "I say

" Nice to meet you too Alice you know Howard talks about you a lot and I can't believe Jarvis never met you either when I asked him about you he could only say that he never met you and that you were Howard Childhood friend and you know you look really young " Marie says

"Yeah Howard has always have problem of telling people about me probably because I am the only one that can get away with embarrassing him and he doesn't want me to tell people about how he used too- "

"Ahh don't tell her anything about me you're going to destroy my image here Alice "he wines at me

I shook my head at him and I hear this laugh coming from the bed and its Marie laughing at us

"So what's the real reason you brought me here Howard "I say

After I said here comes someone through the door rolling this cart and I notice it's a nurse and she's walking closer to the bed and I start seeing this bundle of something moving and Howard moves and grabs whatever that's in there and puts it to his chest and he comes closer

"Alice I want you to meet my Son Tony Stark" he says

I take a closer look at the baby and I notice he has Howard Brown eyes and his Brown hair and he just is the cutesiest baby ever

"Oh god he looks exactly like you Howard same hair and same eyes though the face thank god he gets that from Marie "I say

"What wrong with him looking like me! "Says Howard

" well I could barely handle one of you imagine if he looked exactly like you Howard the world as we know it would be over " I say all dramatically

Marie is laughing at us as we argue back and forth

"Howard you haven't told her the other news "she says

"Oh yeah Alice I was wondering if you could be the godmother of Tony Stark?" he ask

I am speechless out all of the things he could ask I don't know what to say to that

I look at him then to Tony and back at him I do this for a little bit

"I would be happy to be the godmother of little Tony "I say

And he hands me Tony and I look at him and he is looking at me and I kiss his forehead and I stay for a couple of hrs. Till the nurse tell me visiting hours are over and that I had to leave

"I will be back tomorrow to visit "I say and I leave

POV Howard

After Alice Left and Marie fed Tony and burped him and put him to bed she sat back against the bed and looks at Howard

" Howard you say she is your child hood friend and that you are a year older then her but why does she look like she just turned 21 years old and when you look like your actually age which is 53 years old " says Marie

" Well Marie I hope that you're not that tired because I am going to tell you a story you can believe me if you want too but what I am going to say I don't want it to leave this room " he says to her and she listen and doesn't interrupts him once but she does cry when he tell her the part where Alice finds out her family is not here and that there is no records or evidence of her family being ever living there and when she goes to where her house is supposed to be and they find nothing and she breaks down and he tells Marie of his thoughts thinking that Alice came from a different dimensional and that I have been trying to find a way to get her back home but so far I have not done my job when I promised her I would get her home since she can't go home and it seems like I am her only family left here even though we are not blood related but we treat each other like brother and sister I wanted her to feel more connected her she basically isolated herself from other I build her a house were her actually house is supposed to be and she never really leaves it except to go swim and to the store and that's it and the only person who visits her is Peggy but she's been busy with SSR and I have not been visiting her since Hydra tried to put a target on her back but since it seems like hydra is done for I can reconnect with her and the only way for her to feel welcome back is for her to have someone to take care like she did with me when she was living with me she taught me to fight back and that she would always have my back no matter what and in this day and age I think when Tony grows up he's going to need her to have his back like she did with me Marie

After Howard told Marie all the things that he had on his chest about Alice off his chest he felt better

" I agree with you Howard but next time let's talk about it first before we make a big dissension like that we are Husband and wife we are supposed to talk to each other about everything " say Marie

Back to Alice POV

After she left the hospital Alice went to the baby story and got a whole bunch of baby stuff and took it too her house and got a room ready for Little Tony whenever for she can watch him at her house she is so happy

So on and off would Marie stay with Howard and Marie and help take care of Little Tony and when Marie and Howard went on business trips Alice would take Little Tony over to her house till they get back home so he would spend the night and this happened for a couple of years till Tony went to Boarding school and Alice had fought for Tony not to go but they still sent him to the school and when she learned that Howard was abusive to tony she went ballistic on him and had Marie and Little Tony go to her house for a couple of days and Alice would try to straighten out Howard but she knew the reason he was doing this was because he didn't want his son becoming just like him making Weapons for war can take a lot out of you with every weapon they used to kill someone on the field he knew it was his fault the bad and the innocent where victims of his inventions and that's what made him so miserable and abusive towards his son and Marie tried her hardest to protect him but sometimes that was not enough but she's the one that had suggested the boarding school so that tony wouldn't be in this environment when Alice learned this she had to agree that she is wright about that so when he went Alice and Marie where crying when he got on the train every week he would receive a letter from Alice to him she wrote to him every month and week she did that till he graduated high school then he went straight from high school to college and she still wrote to him even though he didn't come home anymore he wrote back to Alice sometimes

It was December 16 1991 when she had received a call saying Howard stark and Marie Stark had died due to faulty wiring for the breaks

Alice had found Little Tony and told him what happened he broke down and was crying into her shoulder and she was patting the back of his head and she was silently crying for her brother and her friend that has passed away when the funeral came everyone was crying except for her she was standing strong next to Tony holding his hand giving him comfort and when the funeral was over we went back to the house and we split up I started in the bedroom and Tony Started in Howards workshop

I first started in the closet to taking things off the hanger and when I got to the end of the closest in the back of it there was a box I pulled that box out and I carried it to the bed and I started taking things out of it things up and we had found some old photos in the closet I sat on the edge of the bed and there was this old looking red photo album and I opened it and I realized what it was Howard and his dad and his mom I close it and I walk to the work shop where Tony was at and he was just sitting down staring at one of his first inventions he made and that he showed his dad

" I thought he had thrown this out sometimes he got so mad that he would just throw things and it would break all over one time he had thrown one of my glass trophy against the wall and it had hit me on the side of my face and I ran to mom and I told her what had happened she never did anything all she did was wipe the blood off and put the band aid on my face and said your father didn't mean it he loves you very much my son I know he has a hard way of showing it maybe you should go stay a couple of night at Alice I know she misses you staying the night " he said

" it was like she denied everything he did to me and told me that it was out of love for the things he did Alice why would she do that she knew what kind of man he was it had gotten so bad that we had to come to your house Alice and when we came and told you what had happened the first thing you did was hug me and then mom you made us dinner and for the first time ever I felt the warmth of what a home was supposed to be like but where did you go after we went to bed Alice" Tony said to me

I put down the photo album on the desk by Tony and I grabbed another chair and sat by him

"I went back to your house after you fell asleep and I confronted Howard on how he was treating you and it ended up as a big argument and I had smacked him and he pushed me then he broke down telling me how he didn't want his son to end up like him and that his greatest mistake and Guilt in the whole world was that he builds weapons for a living weapons that kill millions and he didn't want you inheriting this empire he built basically on the bodies of enemies and that because of the things he built it made him a target and in his life the most thing of his is was not the money but you Tony he said to me and that he didn't want you to in inherit his Empire because if did inherit his empire you would be a target too Tony and he didn't want that so he was abusive to you because you reminded him so much of him when he was your age and how smart he was and he just didn't want you to end up like him and if you ended up like him he was afraid you would have the same guilt that he does " I say

He looked at me then he turned away from me

" I found some old photos of your father and his family " I say and I leave and we don't speak to one another till we got most of the stuff sorted out of the house and we picked out what we wanted to keep I guess Tony didn't like what I had to say about his father and I tried to get in contact with him but he didn't want it so for a decade went by when we finally talked to each other but it was right after he had gotten Kidnapped and he had confessed to me that he understood what I was trying to say to him that day after the funeral at his father house


	7. Chapter 7

When Word came about That Tony Stark got kidnapped I was with worried but I stayed away knowing him he probably never mention me to his friends so I just waited till I got word on the news that he came back after a couple months he went missing I seen on the news that he was safe and sound so I just went about my business around my house it was probably about 4 days later when I heard a knock on my door I had just got done cooking steak and potatoes I had put it down on the table when I went to go open the door and there he is Tony Freaking Stark

"Tony what are you doing here you should still be at the hospital" I say to him

"May I come in Alice?" he says

"Yeah you can come in you know even though we have not talked in a while you don't have to be so polite Tony come have dinner with me since you are here "I say

As we moved into the kitchen and we sat down eating food quietly

" I am sorry for not listening to you back then when you told me about my father I didn't know what you were talking about when you said he had Guilt about what he did I should of taken you more seriously and after you told me that I stopped talking to you because I believed that you were sticking up for him and I thought that you didn't care as much as I thought you did and when I think back to that last day we talked and I realized I have so much stuff I want to tell you and I thought I was going to die there that is what scared me " he finally said what was on his chest this whole time

I looked at him and I shook my head I grabbed his hand

" Tony you are the only family I have left here I don't have anyone else when your father made me the god mother to you I was filled with so much joy and when you had looked at me with your baby brown eyes that when I fell even deeper in love with you were like my son and I tried to protect you as much as I could I even had put the idea to your mother to put you in boarding school to protect you from your father I have always cared for you so don't question that from me Tony but I am glad you finally got it off your conscious now tell me what has happened in your life " I say

So we sat there just talking and talking and talking until the sun rose up on the water creating a mist on the ocean when he decided to leave

Since then we have been talking back and forth and I went to go visit him in his big tower I had to pass security getting up there since I wanted to surprise Tony so when I entered the building I waited till the guards switched and I moved and rolled fast and I got it to the elevator and pressed the button and it opened so I quickly pressed the Butten to close doors and it closed right in time for the new guards to get in position and then I pushed for the very top button to take me to the top and it was going good

"You are not allowed to be in this area please go back down or I will have inform Tony Stark that you are trespassing "this voice says in a British accent

"Hmm and who are you to be telling me what to do?" I say

"I am an Jarvis the security system here and if you don't go back then I will have no choice but to take you back down" he says

"hmm really now "I say I quickly find the box in the elevator that has wiring in it and I get out my purse a key chain with some little tools on it and start unscrewing it and I grab my phone and plug it in and I over wright it so this Jarvis can't do anything to the elevator now

"What did you do? I don't have control over the elevator now" he says

"Well that's what you get when you get in my way "I say

The doors finally ding and I stepped out and then I was on the hunt to find Tony and I had looked all over and I couldn't find him the only room I haven't checked is his shop where he creates his inventions so I fined the door that needs a password to enter and I get my tolls out and I pop it out and I plug my phone and I put this hacker code in and It glows green and the door opens for me and I walk in and there is Tony has his music on so he couldn't hear the doors open and I walk behind him and I swear the scared the crap out of him he jumped soo high in the air I was laughing and when he turned around he had such a surprised looked on his face when he seen me there standing and laughing at him

"Jeez Alice you freaking scared me and how did you get in the here?" he says

"you know when your father was alive he taught me all sorts of things on one of them was to be a code breaker he would give me these code all the time and I had to break them and he wouldn't give me clues and I figured hacking is like the same thing so I hacked the elevator and I bypassed your codes for this room "I say

"I didn't think you knew how to do that "Tony confessed to me

I just smile "well it just proves that you don't know everything about me then" I say

"Well since you're here let me show you all my inventions here" Tony says

So we walked around and he told me about his inventions and he showed me his first robot he made his name is Dum-E and let me tell you he has some little glitches but it was funny to see Tony tell him what to do and he almost sprayed him down with foam I was laughing at them and then Tony took me to his living room and he made some drinks so we were talking about his inventions when this red head comes through the doors with her phone in her hand and she is looking at it

"Tony you have a meeting tomorrow at 9:00 A.M and it's important that you are not late "she tells him

"Okay Pepper I won't be late but I want to introduce you to someone very important to me she is my godmother Alice she came for a surprised visit today" he says

"Alice I want to introduce you to my girlfriend Pepper she is the only one that can handle me and she gets me to some of my meeting and also when I was kidnapped she kept my company running and for that I am grateful" Tony says as he grabs her hand and they both sits down on the couch right in front of me

"Alice I want to ask you a question?" say Tony as he sits up straight and still holding pepper hand looks me straight in the eye when he asked me

"Yeah you can ask me anything Tony "I say

"Then can you tell me why in the photos in that Family Album why have you not aged one bit you should have wrinkles and be walking with a cane but you don't look a day over 25 yrs. old so tell me why have you not aged what are you "he asked me I look at him in the eyes and I see his face full with curiosity it reminded me of his father I couldn't help it I let out a laugh

"You want the long or short story Tony?" I ask him with a smile on my face

"Well Alice I want the long story version "he says to me

And I do I tell him everything and when I am done him and Pepper are looking at me in shock and in disbelieve at what I just told them

"Well the proof is in the photos "I say

"That why your father never put pictures of me up around his house because people would notice that I don't age and it would have put attention to I and he didn't want that" I say to him

"I never noticed when I was growing up that you didn't aged but when you left those photos I still didn't' look at them only when I decide to go over dad old files I must of put it there and I forgot about it and it fell to the floor and I was going through it that's when I noticed in the pictures you didn't age but I never thought in my whole life was because you came from somewhere else a whole different world" say Tony

"Yes Tony I am from a whole different world "I say to him

Pepper is still holding Tony hand when I see tears running down her face

"Now what's wrong Pepper" I say to her and Tony now just notice her tears running down her face and he gets up and grabs a tissue for her and he sits back down

"Nothing I just got something in my eye "she said to me I nod my head and me and Tony just talked and talked till there was nothing else to say to each other

"Well look at the time I better get home now since its late now "I stand up and I head for the door

"It was good talking to you both we should do this another time "I say and I walk out of the building and to home

"Jeez that Alice she took off to fast she could never stay in one place for too long that's why she is always on the move so Pepper you want to tell me why you were really crying?" Say tony

Pov Pepper

I look at Tony and I lower my eyes to his chest then to his face

"Tony it's just I can't imagine what kind of pain she is in when she first got here she must have been so scared and probably just wanted to go home back to her father and brother. When she said that your father took her to where her house is supposed to be and it wasn't there and that she had a breakdown crying. It must have been so lonely and your father had promised her he would help her get home and as smart as your father was he never accomplished his task of helping her get back and when he died I bet a little bit of hope died when he died now she only has you but as she said before what happens if you die of old age and she is still here she will have no one Tony it's just so sad I don't know how she does it?"

"Pepper" Tony says

Tony then hugs pepper and kiss her forehead and he thinks what Pepper said is true so right there and then he made a promise to himself that before he dies that he will help her find an away home and he will have to go over his dad old notes to see what he came up with

Back To Alice

As I left Tony house I finally told Tony everything and it felt great to know that I told him so no more secrets I had and I just felt like this weight has been lifted off my chest and I will admit I had jump on a street light and swung myself around it like one of those musicals and I walk home and instead of just going into my house I decided to take a swim in the water every time I swim and it always feel like home where my brother and I would spend our days learning breathing underwater and fighting god I just miss those days of us being kids and me seeing dad as we get home and me running up to him giving him a hug and just telling him of my day I miss every single thing but then I think about my time here with Howard and Tony and I wouldn't change it for the world for some reason fate has brought me here and I don't know why but that's okay when the time comes for me to know I will know . I think that to myself also as long as nobody messes with my Secret Island too that would be great.

Then I swim all over and I see fishes and sharks it's a good thing I can still communicate with underwater animals otherwise I would have been eaten by some White Sharks they still scare me but as long I remain calm in their presence and don't act all hostile it's okay after I swim away from the shark I head to the surface to see where I am at and as I reach the surface I look around me and I notice I was somehow in the artic gosh I must have been so distracted and thinking about everything that had happened to me that I should of paid more attention to my surroundings but it's not like this artic water really bothers me I can barely feel the cold as it is as I swim to where this group of penguins is playing and I couldn't help it but play with them

POV Arthur

Alice Just stop it already mom is not alive and she is never coming back "I say

"Yes she is I will prove it to you I know where she is I found out by asking this – "Alice say

"Alice just stop I don't care anymore just get away from me your just annoying I wish it was you that got taken away instead of mom after you were born everything went wrong you never spent time with her and I can't stand to look at you and father can't even look at you anymore you want to know why he can't stay in a room with you for more than an hour because you just look like her and I can barely stand to look at you just go away "! I yelled at she looks at me with tears in her eyes because it was true about dad can't stand to be in the same room with her because it hurts him too much to see mother in Alice and she knew it too but I shouldn't of said it like that because that was that was the last time I seen her and the last thing I said to her

It's been about 4 yrs. now since I last seen her and since then I wished I could take back what I said to her me and dad are closer than ever we printed up pictures of her and put them everywhere and when we told Nuibis he went back in the water and looked for her we didn't see him for a month and when he came back he didn't have good news for us I would never forget dad face when he learned the truth about what had happened to my little sister Alice he had found her brown satchel she always carried with her she never went anywhere without it and he told us he found it at edge of the trench were the monster that killed mom now they killed my little baby sister I had fallen to my knees crying and dad is hugging me and Nuibis is crying too we are all crying after an hour of me crying and dad is holding on to me I couldn't believe it another person I love is gone from this world and I blame myself for this if only I listened to her and talked her out of it instead of just yelling at her like that she would still be here with us

"I still practice with a Nuibis whenever I can I have been getting stronger and bigger pretty soon I will be stronger than Nuibis I had to get dad from the towns bar I took his keys and drove him home sis and I swam all the way to the Atlantic and I see those Penguins you were all way fond of those little animals your favorite one the one mom gave to you is still on your bed everything is the same in your room it hasn't changed one bit dad left it the same as you woke up and left it and he is just waiting for you to come back like he is still waiting for mom too I hope that your smiling where ever you are at sister " I say to the air in the dead of night on our cliff looking over the ocean and the moon light glistening off the water


End file.
